What Would I Do Without You?
by horsejumper127
Summary: Bella gets sick one Saturday morning, and Carlisle takes care of her. Just a fluffy father/daughter one-shot. Better than it sounds!


**A/N: First of all, I'm so pathetic that I couldn't even think of my own ideas. Sad, I know. Although my "Ideas" folder is full to busting, not a SINGLE ONE was interesting me enough to write it. Thankfully, Mrs Veronica and Robert Pattinson sent me a whole huge list of ideas (all for Carlisle/Bella fics, so we all know what she fancies lol). Therefore, this story is dedicated to Mrs Veronica and Robert Pattinson. It doesn't really have any point, other than being cute and fluffy, but enjoy nonetheless! Bella POV**

Getting sick sucks, especially when you're stuck home alone on a Saturday morning while your dad goes fishing and your vampire boyfriend is out hunting with his brothers. Well maybe that's just me, but you get the point.

I smiled at the thought of my love but it quickly turned to a deep grimace as I glanced at the clock. 9:30. Edward hadn't even been gone for three hours. I hopped out of bed, but too quickly- I staggered, my head spinning. As I headed toward the stairs, a violent wave of nausea hit me and I barely made it to the toilet before I vomited. I stayed safely poised over the bowl for several minutes until I was sure it was safe to move. As I pushed myself into a standing position, a sharp pain hit me in the gut and I began the cycle all over again. More minutes passed, but the nausea didn't. I rested my forehead on the edge of the toilet, the porcelain cool on my feverish skin. Everything was emptied from my stomach, and that became evident when I tried to stand again, the same pain stabbing at me. I dry heaved for a few more seconds then weakly crawled to the sink to brush my teeth.

The nausea left my throat dry, begging for water. I carefully descended the stairs and poured a glass of water. No sooner did the liquid enter my system that my stomach was trying to get rid of it again. I didn't even try to make it to the bathroom this time, simply collapsing in front of the nearest trash can.

_So water was out of the question, which meant everything else was too, _I decided. With a submissive groan I plopped down on the couch, grabbing a blanket as I did so.

"Why is so darned cold in here?" I wondered aloud and wrapped myself in the warm fabric. I was asleep in mere minutes.

I woke up, feeling absolutely drained. The clock read 10:30. My stomach snarled angrily at me as I realized that I hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day. I marched into the kitchen and prepared chicken soup.

When the timer beeped, I grabbed my soup, a towel, and a trash can just in case. One bite of soup sent me over the edge, and I again vomited the tiny bit of food in my system. Groaning at my hunger but blatant inability to eat, I sat the soup aside and curled up in my blanket again.

I must have gone back to sleep, because I was suddenly woken by the shrill ringing of the phone. I jumped up- always too fast, and felt dizzy again. The walls shimmered and my vision clouded before going completely black, and I hit the ground with a thump.

oOo

"Bella, sweetie?" I felt a pair of cold hands prodding me, checking my pulse, touching my stomach. It hurt.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily. The musical voice laughed.

"No, sweetie, it's Carlisle."

My eyes popped open, blood rushing to my face.

"Carlisle! I'm so sorry! Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I questioned, suddenly alert.

"Alice had a vision that you were sick, and she called me. I have plenty of leave- I never use any of it," he chuckled.

_Alice._ Of course.

"What happened?" I groaned, finally noticing my position on the ground.

"You fainted. You're dehydrated. Have you had anything to eat or drink today?" he asked, continuing to scrutinize me with a doctor's eye.

"No. Well, I tried to drink some water and eat some soup, but I couldn't keep it down," I admitted sheepishly.

Carlisle scooped me up and laid me on the couch gently. "Let me know if anywhere I press hurts," he said and started probing my stomach. He was so gentle that I barely felt his hands until he hit one spot. Shooting pain rocketed through me and I cried out. He stopped.

"You just have a stomach virus, but I need to give you a saline drip," he said, brushing my hair away from my sweaty forehead. I groaned and the thought of needles caused me to retch violently. Carlisle rubbed my back soothingly.

"Come now, Bella, you know I would never hurt you," he consoled.

I nodded and he flew to his car, back in less than a second, medical bag in hand. He removed all the necessary supplies to start the IV and my fear heightened again.

I buried my face in a pillow as he inserted the needle. Just as he predicted, it caused me no pain, only a pinch lasting a fraction of a second. I began to question my fear of the tiny metal pieces.

Carlisle stroked my hair lovingly. "Honey, would you like some ice chips?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and he brought me a brimming cup. I smiled as he sat next to me on the lumpy couch, extending his arm around my shoulders. I curled into his side, sighing as the saline drip began to take effect.

"Carlisle?" I said suddenly, breaking the silence. He 'hmm'ed a response. "What would I do without you?"

He laughed. It sounded like music. "Well, for one, you would keep the hospital very busy," he chuckled.

I slapped his arm playfully. "That's not what I meant!"

He smiled down at me. "What do you mean then?"

"I mean, what would I do if you weren't like a father to me? What if I _annoyed _you with my constant injuries and illnesses?" I wondered idly.

His expression abruptly changed from the smile that lingered there only seconds ago, dropping into a protective mask. "That would never happen, Bella. I love you as much as if you were my own daughter. In fact, I do consider you my daughter in every way."

"What do _you_ mean?" it was my turn to ask.

"I mean, that I get to take care of you like a normal, human father would do. It's a very satisfying feeling, being needed."

My puckered lips broadened into a huge grin. "I love you, Carlisle. _Dad_," I corrected.

"As I do you my lovely, strong, perfect _daughter."_

I snuggled deeper into his protective grasp, knowing that the angelic man beside me would never let a single thing hurt me.

**A/N: Reviews appreciated! Also, check out my blog for my readers. There will be news, teasers and outtakes there. The link is on my profile.**


End file.
